


De las glorias deportivas

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, El Clásico, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Teasing, Texting, if that's a thing, non-consensual sex tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Getting ready for El Clásico.





	1. Chapter 1

_Hey ;)_

_How are you? Getting nervous?_

 

Luka smirked, unamused. In all honesty, he was indeed getting nervous; though he would never admit it to Ivan since he was sure the Blaugrana player would mock him for that. No matter how loving and gentle the mockery would be, Luka didn't need it now. There was always a lot of stress before games against Barcelona, especially when they were played at Santiago Bernabeu, and today was no different. Luka spent the whole morning in a state of anxious mind when he couldn't get the game out of his head - what if Madrid fails? What if they just...don't play well, here, at home ground, with thousands of supporters cheering for them? He knew the other guys felt the same way and he knew they were all trying to stay focused on the upcoming game.

His case was different though. 

He had at least one other thought on his mind, and that was a very simple one.

How is Ivan? What is he doing right now? Is he plotting with Messi and Suárez on how to destroy the royal team in an away game?

And last but not least - is he thinking about him too?

He often wondered if Ivan's mind is as much occupied with thoughts of him as is his. There was no football game he wouldn't spend thinking of Ivan. _Is he watching? What is he thinking? Will he mention this the next time we talk?_

 Seeing Ivan's message in such a moment was a relief indeed.

 

_Not at all_

_It's our home ground_

 

That was a tiny white lie that wouldn't hurt anyone. He was sure anyway that Ivan knew him well enough to know he would be nervous on a day like this.

 

_Well I am_

 

That was very nice of Ivan, actually, Luka thought. Admitting his fears and doubts - 

 

_I need to relax a little_

_so I'm thinking of you_

 

Luka let out a muffled laugh. _Of course_ , Ivan would flirt and not care about their deal - though none of them was sure they actually ever spoke of it or it was just some unwritten rule of their relationship - to keep all the flirting and seduction for the time _after_ El Clásicos. He took a deep breath to get ready to answer in a falsely superior tone, taunting Ivan's attempt to make him feel all flattered and in love just a few hours before the match, but a new message has arrived in the meantime.

 

_Ivan sent a photo_

 

Luka clicked on it, thinking it would be some joke or any other kind of mockery towards Real Madrid; or maybe not thinking at all.

It was just a dick pic. A very precise, nice and detailed one, Luka would have to admit later, but for now, he just choked on air.

Fuck.

Ivan's very own photo of his smooth, shaved private parts, in the best possible lighting, and with the rim of his blaugrana jersey shirt.

Luka quickly closed the photo. His heart was racing like crazy,

 

_Getting ready for that Clásico x_

 

Luka had to bite his lip and exhale because this was too much for him. Damn you, Ivan - the picture just made Luka almost moan and drool. 

Oh God, Ivan looked so good. It was just impossible for Luka to close the pic without touching the appropriate parts of it, wishing he could touch the real thing, not just a snap, and remembering how fucking good it feels to be with Ivan alone.

He swallowed hard and got back to writing a response.

 

_NO TEASING on the Clasico day_

 

_sorry, I can't help it_

 

Oh, fuck you, Ivan. Fuck you and your perfect, well-toned body.

He opened the photo again, feeling thirsty all of sudden; and the longer he was looking at it, the worse his thirst got. _Just to wrap his lips around the head of the beautifully shaped cock - just to feel the blood pulsating in it_ \- that would be enough for his inner pain to ease.

God, he missed Ivan way too much.

 

_wait for the night_

 

_it's so hard to focus on anything, Luka_

_guess I'll just drop on my knees when I'll see you_

 

Luka surely wouldn't mind. He tried to take a few deep breaths but it had no real calming effect - the thought of Ivan was still planted in his brain.

 

_I just can't wait for tonight_

_especially when all I had in the past weeks was this_

_Ivan sent a video_

 

Luka's jaw almost dropped as soon as he played the first few seconds of the vid - it clearly was a sex tape, and what surprised him the most - his and Ivan's sex tape. It had to be the night after the last Clásico, Luka felt like he could recognize the hotel room, the shades on the window, the darkened room, big bed with purple sheets and the blurry footage of Ivan, fucking him from behind, holding onto his shoulders and hair and neck and kissing him hungrily along his spine -

 

_what the fuck is that?!_

 

A muffled moaning could be heard from the video, combined with the sounds of the bedsheets being messed and tangled and held onto - and the sound of sloppy wet kisses and shaky breaths and the bed squeaking filled Luka's room.

 

_I just had to have these moments recorded_

_for my own pleasure ;)_

_don't be mad_

_I play it all the time when I'm alone_

 

_you should have told me_

_fucking creep_

_< 3_

_I wouldn't mind being filmed but it's weird when you didn't tell me_

 

_you would get all shy and humble and silent_

_Luka_

_I know you_

_like this, I have the real you_

_with the moans and screams_

_the beautiful agony_

 

Why did it sound to arousing when Ivan wrote it?

Luka gulped, trying to find the best possible response, but he couldn't really think of anything to write in an answer to that.

Until when a stroke of genius hit him.

 

_just wait until tonight_

_you'll see all that live_

 

_I sure hope so_

 

_but until then, no teasing_

 

_what, are you afraid of being hard during the game?_

_come on_

_I know you can take it_

 

_Stop being a tease_

_If your team loses, I'll be the one making a video of you_

 

_Oh, really?_

_So we're playing this again?_

_As you wish then_

 

_Don't worry, Real won't lose_

 

_Just wait and see_

 

_Alright_

 

_But if Real loses, I'll get to make really good footage of you_

_sucking me off_

_imagine that_

 

_No teasing, Ivan_

 

 _I know already_ _what I'll say there_

_on the video_

_"Come on, baby_

_open your mouth_

_Show me the cum you're gonna swallow._

_Such a pretty boy."_

 

_IVAN_

 

_just mine, Luka_

_so mine_

_You'll look so pretty_

_fuck, I can't wait_

_you make me so horny_

_even in my imagination_

 

_Wanna make a phone call?_

 

 _oh God yes, please_  

.... 

_but it's a deal, right?_

_yeah, sure, whatever_

_Real won't lose_

 

_Good for you then_

_But take the prettiest underwear_

_You need to look good on my camera_


	2. Chapter 2

The wide smile on Ivan's lips really lit up the whole hotel corridor as soon as Ivan opened the doors of his room.

"Hi."

He was giggly and his eyes looked soft, well, Luka wasn't even surprised. He'd won their fucking bet.

"Come in, baby. I was getting nervous. Started to think you'd back off - and not stick to our deal."

"The receptionist at the desk downstairs recognized me," Luka said, taking off his jacket. "She asked if I'm going to see Mister Rakitić."

He smirked and threw the jacket on the floor without batting an eyelid, gazing straight in Ivan's eyes.

Ivan's blood rushed faster; he was pleasantly surprised by Luka's obviously great mood and willingness to participate in the game. "Well? And what did you say?"

"I said  _Of course_ _I'm going to see Mister Rakitić_." He licked his lips, coming closer to Ivan who stood still, completely taken by the tone of Luka's voice he surely hadn't expected. " _It's always such a pleasure to see him_." 

Ivan watched him in awe, smiling. 

"Then she told me," Luka continued, taking Ivan's hands in his own and placing them on his own hips to drag Ivan closer, "to say hello to you." He licked his lips again, maintaining the eye-contact that grew more and more intense the less space there was in between them. "So here I am," he exhaled, pressing his smaller body to Ivan's stronger one.

"I'm glad to see you like this," Ivan whispered, burying his face in the crook of Luka's neck where it always felt so good, so relaxing, so comfortable. "I hope you can stay the whole night."

"It only depends on whether you can last the whole night."

" _Cheeky_ ," Ivan laughed and pressed his lips on the side of Luka's neck, nibbling the sensitive skin there. He could feel Luka's pulsating blood and his soft gasps under the touch of his lips, and it made him hum and laugh some more. "Come on. I couldn't wait for this moment - "

He pulled Luka along with him into the bedroom part of his hotel apartment, and Luka didn't resist.

 "Are you ready for your big debut in front of the camera?" he asked in what he hoped would turn out as an erotic and turned on tone, sliding his hand down on Luka's lower back.

Luka's lip corners slightly lifted up but he didn't answer.

They stood in a half embrace in the room, right in front of the king-sized bed, and Ivan's touches grew more and more heated with every moment.

"Come on - " he started, hardly even masking the excitement in his voice. "You know you lost. You know what to do."

"What if I say no?" Luka said, defiantly looking in Ivan's eyes.

" _No_?" Ivan repeated as if he hadn't heard.

"What if I refuse to be the slut for your camera," Luka continued, making sure to put the emphasis on the right words like "refuse" and "slut". Ivan took a step back, watching him intently. 

"We had a deal - " he said, confused.

They always did it like this - a bet, some kinks they wouldn't try otherwise, and an agreement that they will try whatever the winning side wants to try.

"But what if," Luka smirked, feeling sure of his own private win in this situation, "I decide to not participate."

"How could you do that to me?" He stroked Luka's hair, tucking a few strands behind his ear. "Baby. Come on. We know the score." He leaned in for a kiss but Luka pulled away, ruining his plans.

"It's not my fault I have such a shit team."

Ivan watched him, surprised and in all honesty even amused by the turn of events. "Do you tell Ramos that?"

This time, it was Luka who seemed to be caught off guard by his words. "What?"

"Well - your beloved captain Sese - Does he also get his share when you win?"

Luka's confused look was back. "I - I don't know what you're talking about - "

"Come on, Luka." He wrapped his arms around Luka's waist playfully, then moved his palms down on his butt, squeezing it. "Do you also have a deal with him?"

"Like ours?"

"Yeah," Ivan breathed out, getting his lips as close to Luka's ear as possible. "That when you win, he can do whatever he wants to you."

 Luka smirked. He was always more than ready to tease Ivan about his unhealthy jealousy. "Oh. Of course. We always do that. Whenever we win, we just lock ourselves in one room - "

But Ivan fired back just fine. "With the way you play, I have nothing to worry about."

"Look who's cheeky now. But you won't be so smart when I tell you what else we do with Sergio - "

Luka knew that Ivan knew it was only a game, a game mocking his own jealousy and possessive tendencies over his secret boyfriend, but he also knew that somehow this made-up argument was usually enough to make Ivan all heated up and passionate and protective in a sexy way.

"Oh, really?" Ivan asked, looking intrigued.

"Really," Luka said in a low, quiet voice that was hardly more than a breath. He decided to lead Ivan through this. "He always grabs me like this - " He lead Ivan's hands, placing them on his own butt. "He squeezes me, like this - and presses me closer to himself so I can feel him - " The fire in Ivan's eyes that turned him on so much only grew in its intensity with every other word Luka said. "Oh God, Ivan, he's so big - "

"Stop that," Ivan hissed, barely containing his lustful need for more. "You sound like such a whore like this - "

"Does that turn you on, huh?" Luka licked his lips and shook his head a little to get rid of some hair that fell in his face. "I thought you liked the idea of me being a slut - "

"Only for me - "

"Only for you. You love that, right? Don't worry - a good captain knows how to take care of all the needs of his players."

"We're not in Croatia now - "

"I was talking about Ramos."

Ivan's pupils got dangerously wide. "Stop that, for real now. I would almost believe you."

"Really? I must be really good at this then." 

Ivan watched in amazement as Luka's lips turned up in a victorious smirk; he's never seen Luka like this, so disobedient to the rules of their game - but hard-headed Luka who refused to listen and follow the rules seemed even sexier than the cute little bunny Ivan has almost always thought him of.

He tried to protest a little, just to save his face. "I won, Luka. You agreed to do this. I would do the same if I had lost."

"Would you? I didn't get to say my wish before we made a deal."

Just now Ivan realized that the almost unnoticeable movement of Luka in his arms, the slow, steady grinding against his thigh and hip, was all well coordinated with Luka's hands who were mapping his body - and that Luka was naturally the playmaker now.

"I would do anything for you, Luka - " he breathed out, hoping it would sound more erotic than pathetic, and Luka smiled.

"Good."

"But I'm still the winner," Ivan reminded him softly.

Luka winked at him, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. "I'm still your captain," he mumbled mere milliseconds before their lips finally met.

 "So what do you want me to do, captain?" Ivan asked, and his fingers, caressing Luka's skin, dug just a little deeper because the intensity of the moment was taking its toll on his ability to control himself. 

"You'll take your clothes off. Nice and slow." He was speaking slowly, paying attention to properly say every single word. "And keep an eye-contact with me, Ivan. Come on."

He released the taller man from the tight embrace, not breaking their eye-contact as he's promised. 

Ivan didn't dare to disobey. He was taken by the way Luka spoke and by the way he looked so natural in this leading role, and how easily his tone changed from playful into commanding - Ivan could barely breathe as he started undoing the buttons on his blue shirt without looking. When Luka purred a soft " _Good boy_ ", he almost lost it all at once.

 "It's so easy to just break through your defense, Rakitić."

"I'm not used to defending much," Ivan said, throwing the shirt away on the bed. "I'd rather much attack - " He quickly worked through his pants button and unzipped them, hurriedly pulling them down, still without shifting his eyes away from Luka's.

Luka, still fully clothed, came closer. Ivan could actually feel the passion vibrate in the air between their bodies, it was unbearable and the only way to put an end to this was for Luka to touch him again - 

Which he did, taking him by his wrist with one hand. "Attack, you say? Are you sure you're ready for that?" His other hand, without any warning, cupped Ivan's cock through his briefs and the vigor and straightforwardness of the simple act made Ivan go weak in his knees. "You might get nutmegged."

Ivan gasped for air, unsuccessfully trying to bite back some moaning. "Fuck - Luka - "

 "Yes? I'm listening, Ivan." His breath, brushing against Ivan's cheek and jawline, sent shivers throughout Ivan's whole body. "I'm all ears. Tell me. Come on. You're always so good with words, baby. You use them so much with me. Tell me what you want, baby." His hand moved, still palming Ivan's boner firmly. "Be honest. There's no need to pretend anything with me. Just say what you want."

"Fuck me," Ivan pleaded in desperation, leaning in for more kisses that were more valuable to him by now than air. "Fuck me, Luka, please - "

 He could feel Luka's thumb rubbing the thin skin on his wrist, right over his veins. "Your defense has crumbled completely - "

"You're so hot when you talk to me like that - "

"Yeah? Good for you that you like that." Luka slid his fingers under the rim of Ivan's underwear, smiling in a pleasant surprise at the state Ivan was in. "Because this is what you're getting tonight, Ivan."

"Yes - _oh God_."

Ivan felt like melting in Luka's surprisingly strong arms; he couldn't get enough of his touch, his panting and mumbled whispers filled with lust, though he surely didn't plan that night this way - letting Luka lead him through the El Clásico night was not against his mind at all.

"Sit down on the bed," Luka instructed him in a low, erotic voice, and he obeyed. "Do you have any scarf or - just a stripe of cloth, really?"

Ivan felt his breath get caught in his throat. "Y-yes - I have a scarf - in the wardrobe, on the top shelf. The grey one."

"Very well," Luka answered in a very calm voice, going straight to the wardrobe. "I will need that."

Ivan was barely breathing as he watched Luka come back to the bed he was sitting on with the long dark grey scarf he has always used in autumn and spring.

"Tonight," Luka said, playing with the scarf in his hands, "you will not ask any questions."

Ivan shook his head, not able to spit out a single word.

"You will be very obedient."

Ivan nodded.

"Because I am your captain."

Ivan nodded again.

"And because it's not my fault I lost our bet. Do you understand?"

Ivan's heart was racing like crazy and Luka's low, deep voice was only making it worse.

"Yes, Sir," he forced himself to say, though his voice sounded dry and broken.

"Now close your eyes."

Ivan did. All he could feel next was the warm cloth of his scarf being set just over his eyes as a blindfold.


End file.
